Large format inkjet printers use vacuum tables to hold down foamboard, cardboard and other inflexible or semi-flexible print media for printing. High capacity vacuum pumps are used to develop the hold down forces needed to keep large sheets of such media flat during printing.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures. The figures are not necessarily to scale. The sin of some parts may be exaggerated to better illustrate the example shown.